


Lemon

by ErinPtah



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves, Bertie, and an object lesson in taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Title is punnier with some background knowledge of [anime fandom](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Lemon&defid=200316).

"I say, Jeeves, oughtn't I to be striking you a touch less forcefully? It's a dashed interesting wheeze and all, but I fear I'm about to do you some serious damage."

"That was the idea, sir."

"Dear me! And there are lots of chaps who enjoy this sort of thing? I know there was that poet fellow who wrote about love's exquisite pains and so on, but I hadn't realized said e.p.'s were meant to be literal."

"Perhaps now you can in some small way appreciate the bafflement I feel when you profess adoration for a lemon-yellow necktie, sir."


End file.
